


2016 Election

by cts_tj



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cts_tj/pseuds/cts_tj
Summary: How Rafael and his daughter reacted to the 2016 Presidential Election.





	2016 Election

**Author's Note:**

> "I, [BarbaCarisi], told TJ to post my story and take credit."

Rafael and Freya, his daughter, stayed up late to watch the results of the election come in. They had both been certain that Hilary would win, but then again so was the majority of the country. They were both stunned into silence, which was not a normal occurrence when Donald fucking Trump won.

Everything after that was a blur. Before Freya knew what was happening she was holding onto her father and crying. Her heart was dropping and her stomach turning. _This can’t be happening. There has to have been some mistake,_ they both thought but no. This was a new reality.

Rafael was scared for multiple reasons, not all of them because of his own safety. He was a Cuban-American, openly gay prosecutor with a boyfriend and a daughter. He knew that things would get worse for him, what with the bigot Oompa Loompa as president now, but he was terrified for his daughter. The fact that she was a female was enough to put a target on her back now.

He held his sobbing daughter to his chest and held her until she fell asleep. He made the decision once she was asleep that he would take the next day off of work and she would stay home from school. Neither of them were ready for those things and Rafael sure as hell wasn’t ready to let his only child out of his sight after the results came him.

Rafael looked down at his sleeping daughter and promised himself and her that he would protect her no matter what.


End file.
